


Sexy Wave Change! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Adult Content, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Anime, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Filming, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, M/M, Meta, Multi, Musicians, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Fiction, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hibiki Misora’s manager has an obscene idea for the idol’s next music video.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukasa | Patrick Sprigs/Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Cancer | Cancer Bubble, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Hasami Chiyokichi | Claud Pincer, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Saishoin Kizamaro | Zack Temple, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Ushijima Gonta | Bud Bison





	Sexy Wave Change! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!

Sexy Wave Change! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairings: Subaru x Gonta/Kizamaro/Tsukasa/Cancer Bubble (as Chiyokichi).

Summary:

Hibiki Misora’s manager has an obscene idea for the idol’s next music video.

* * *

If there was one thing that could be said about Hibiki Misora’s manager, it was he knew how to boost demand.

Sales were already rocketing into orbit, but an adult music video for Misora’s more unsavoury listeners? That’d get some extra cash (and fluids) flowing!

“Kaneda-san, when can we stop?” Subaru whined.

It didn’t feel right having an FM-ian disguised as a human child blowing his dick, yet nobody else was complaining…probably because their mouths were attached to one appendage or another at the moment.

He just hoped War-Rock wasn’t storing this in the shame file to use on him later.

Despite Subaru ruining the take, the volunteers resumed their orgy, sliding, undisciplined, in and out of each other.

Subaru was naked save his Visualizer, star pendant, and boots; Kizamaro, save his glasses and tie; Tsukasa, save his headband; and Gonta and Cancer, save their hats. 

“Are you ready for Hibiki Misora’s triple-X entertainment debut?” the illicitly distributed commercial enticed. “Her beats will make you go ‘Mmmmmm!’”

Truly, Subaru had trouble understanding how a five-man combo would attract more hits than Misora uncovering her jugs and humping her guitar in the foreground. As a heterosexual-until-recently male, _that_ seemed the most profitable business model.

But he was merely the protagonist in this tastelessly shot film, a (in the script) “regular boy” who after an alien encounter became the interstellar hero Rockman and fought invaders while getting homoerotic with his friends.

He could only imagine what Kaneda-san’s reaction would be if he realized he _was_ Rockman!

Gonta bred Subaru’s ass as Subaru jacked, first into Kizamaro’s brief pocket and then his bare hand. The teen swirled his index finger around his own tip, the rest loosely examining his sword. Amazingly, his cock was the thickest (sorry, Gonta!), though he lost out in length to the skinnier Tsukasa.

Tsukasa kinda liked Subaru’s baby fat, especially the stomach and chest area.

Kizamaro and Cancer’s tongues took alternating passes at Subaru’s buster. The large-headed poindexter rubbed his face against the full package, allowing the smallest of them to devote minimal attention to Subaru’s balls. All that dick in Cancer Bubble’s – in his human shell’s – craw diminished the crab’s oft-repeated “Buku.”

Subaru’s pendant glanced off his nipple, deleting his last hertz of control.

He came high enough to stain the green flux of his Visualizer lenses, as Gonta _tackled_ bull-grade semen up his rear, and Tsukasa’s lighting struck twice into the pit of his cheek.

Misora owed him big!

“Say the line, kid!” the director ordered, to which Subaru’s four scene partners laughed.

Sigh.

“Sexy Wave Change! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!”


End file.
